


We are Equals

by 0_________________________0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Honestly I don't know who else I should list in the characters, Just praying that they won't die, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Riots, Running Away Together, except for the death part, lots of death, pretty much ok for anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_________________________0/pseuds/0_________________________0
Summary: Jack is an android that was bought by an entertainer, Felix Kjellberg. Felix lives with his wife, Marzia. Felix also has a friend, Mark Fishcbach.





	We are Equals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix showing off his anniversary present to Marzia.

“Ok, so this is what I’m getting Marzia,” Felix led Mark to his garage. In the middle was a giant, sheet covered, tube.  
“What’s underneath?” Mark lifted the sheet a bit.  
“Wait,” Felix ran, shut the door behind them, “Ok, now look,”  
Felix hopped around like a small, giddy child. Mark cautiously lifted the sheet, remember the last present he gave Marzia. Felix got too bored and ripped the sheet off, at last showing off what he bought.  
Inside the tube was a man, mid 20’s. He was younger then the two guys, fully decked out in a Cyberlife uniform.  
“You bought an android?”  
“Yeah, Marzia is going to love it!”  
“Aren’t they stupidly expensive?” Mark circled the droid.  
“Yep, but I’m rich enough to get my lovely wife the best things,”  
“What will you name him?” Mark stood, touching the glass separating him and the younger man.  
“We’ve always thought that if we have a son we’ll name him Jack, so that’s what it’ll be,” Felix shook the melancholy look off his face.  
Mark quickly changed the subject, “So the party’s at 9, right?” Felix confirmed and lead Mark out, leaving Jack there.  
"Mark, how are you?" Marzia saw the guys leaving.  
"Great, you?" Mark reached for the jacket he left on a coat rack.  
Marzia walked to her husband, "Wonderful," her eyes held love anytime she looked at Felix.  
Mark chuckled at the love his friends had, "That's great to hear," he started to the door.  
Marzia titled her head, "Is something wrong?"  
He shook his head, "Some people near me, both android and human, have been attacked for different reasons,"  
The couple gasped, "Do you want stay with us,"  
He grabbed the doorknob, "I'll be fine," Mark opened the door, "Thanks for the offer though," and with that Mark left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick warning there are probably going to be a lot of chapters, but the chapters are going to be pretty short.


End file.
